Nowadays, various compact antennas have been developed and applied to various compact hand-held electronic devices (e.g. cellphones or notebook computers) or the wireless transmission device (e.g. the access point (AP)). For example, the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) that is compact, has a good transmitting efficiency, and can be easily disposed on the inner wall of the hand-held electronic device already exists, and is widely applied to various hand-held electronic devices, the notebook computer or the wireless communicating device for wireless communication.
The antenna currently used for the hand-held electronic device is usually manufactured on the edge of the system circuit board of the hand-held electronic device. In addition, the ground of the antenna is connected to a ground metal on the system circuit board. Therefore, the antenna is limited to the position of the system circuit board in the hand-held electronic device. This causes the transmission performance of the antenna, e.g. the field type, the efficiency, the operating bandwidth or even the operating frequency band, to be deteriorated due to the interference from the nearby object. The ground metal also increases the size of the hand-held electronic device. In order to meet the requirement of various compact hand-held electronic devices, the size of the antenna also has to be further reduced. However, this may sacrifice the transmission performance of the antenna.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an antenna having a cable grounding area is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.